


Seeing Double

by Ribby



Category: The Prestige
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two is better than one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jou).



> This little plotbunny bit *hard*, based on [](http://jou.livejournal.com/profile)[**jou**](http://jou.livejournal.com/)'s wonderful sketch [Show's Over](http://community.livejournal.com/prestige_slash/9787.html#cutid1). So [](http://jou.livejournal.com/profile)[**jou**](http://jou.livejournal.com/), this is for you. *grin*

Angier has always wondered if Borden's mouth was as soft as it looked--and now he knows. Alfred is an excellent kisser, deep and exploratory, sensual and rich. Robert tastes the tang of wine Alfred had been drinking earlier, overlaid with a richer spicy taste that can only be Alfred's own.

Lost in the sensuality of the kiss, it takes him a minute to feel the body pressed against his back, warmth over his whole body. But the gentle yet firm teeth at the nape of his neck get his attention immediately--and get Borden's as well, who breaks the kiss (causing Angier to whimper, to his shame) to stare into his brother's eyes.

A momentary frisson of worry snakes down Angier's spine at the intent look on Alfred's face... but it changes to heat as they kiss over his shoulder, intent and deep and focused. Robert had never realized it was possible for a kiss to arouse him this much.

This time when the whimper escapes, he is spun around and another, different mouth covers his. Fallon tastes subtly different, less spicy but darker, and his kiss is rougher than his brother's, though just as deep and exploratory. Pinned between them both, with Alfred's hands caressing him while Fallon tastes him, Angier realizes that he has lost all control of the situation... and he is enjoying it immensely.

One of the many advantages to having two partners becomes very clear--the kiss is never broken, simply exchanged, as Fallon strips him, then does the same for his brother, and then the kiss is exchanged again as Borden removes Fallon's clothes.

And oh my, if Angier thought it was decadent being pressed between them before, this is pure hedonism. Trapped delightfully between two hard, muscled bodies, hands and silky skin sliding and gliding and caressing, his own hands passing over whatever they can reach... it feels like heaven.

Borden (and he knows it is Borden, and knows that he will no longer confuse them, though how he knows he cannot tell) purrs into his ear, "Which one of us do you want, Angier... me, or him?"

Angier swallows, and throws himself in feet-first. "I want you both," he whispers, and is heartened by seeing Borden throw his head back in laughter, and the feel of a smile against his neck.

"Greedy, as always. Very well then, you'll have us both. You don't have anywhere to be, do you?"

If he was greedy, then Borden was arrogant... though surprisingly, it did not raise the usual anger in Angier, but more of the same intense craving. "I am yours to do as you wish."

"Yes, you are," purrs Fallon against his neck, sending all the hairs erect in mingled apprehension and anticipation.

One last, deep kiss from Borden, and then he is sliding down Angier's body, stopping to lick and bite at his nipples, caressing just enough to prompt that whimper again... and again when he continues downward. Angier can feel Borden's smile against his skin, and is eminently glad for Fallon's strong body holding him up as his knees go suddenly weak when Borden licks a long hot stripe up his erection, then takes him to the root effortlessly.

"God!" he chokes out, reaching down to wind his hands in Borden's hair, only to find his hands trapped by Fallon, who softly says, "No... just watch." One hand is released, but he cannot defy that voice, and his hand falls to his side. Borden chooses that moment to look up at Angier through lowered lashes, an expression of lascivious joy on his face, and Angier gasps at the bolt of lust that arcs through him, hotter and sharper than even Tesla's lightning.

Then he feels slick fingers probing at his entrance, just as Borden cups one hand--his damaged hand, but perfectly adequate for the purpose--around his balls and squeezes gently. He groans and pushes back against the probing fingers, and groans again as they slide in and begin to move, stretching him gently but firmly. Two fingers, then three, twisting and scissoring, scraping across that certain spot that makes him shout and buck backwards, begging for more... which is provided as Fallon stretches him yet further. The spark of pain at the extreme stretch is quickly transmuted into pleasure, and Angier has a brief moment of wishing he could stretch enough to take Fallon's entire hand--but he knows he will appreciate his cock more.

Angier's hips thrust forward, then back, desperately caught between the twin sensations. Borden stills just as Fallon's fingers slide free, and Angier's groan is answered with a slurred, "Patience." But he has no patience now, no control, only need, and when Fallon presses his erection to Angier's entrance, meaning to enter him slowly, Angier bucks backwards, taking the whole of it in one thrust. Lost in the feeling of being filled, stretched, *complete*, he nevertheless feels a slight triumph at Fallon's moan.

And then the two brothers begin to move in tandem, and he loses all thought to feeling, a slick hot mouth on him and a hot cock impaling him. His eyes clench closed as his orgasm hits him, and this time he knows he screams... but Fallon is right behind him, groaning in pleasure, and the feeling of Fallon coming inside him and Borden swallowing around him is enough to trigger another, smaller orgasm.

Panting, exhausted, he and Fallon disengage (both of them groaning at the loss), and sink to the floor, where Borden, still hard, is stroking himself gently. Angier reaches over and wraps his hand around Borden's cock, stroking firm and fast, and Borden's own near-scream of completion is muffled by his brother's mouth, tasting Angier on Borden's tongue.

Sated, the three of them collapse. For now, they are allies, lovers, men of one purpose. Whatever is left of their feud can wait until morning. And even if this has not changed anything, it will provide Angier with memories to last until the day he dies-and he will never mistake the brothers again.


End file.
